To solve problems of an existing data network such as a bandwidth limitation and low reliability, the CCN proposes an approach method for a new network structure by requesting a network instead of a server to transmit contents.
A network utilizing this CCN wirelessly is called a mobile CCN, and CCNx denotes a communication protocol for realizing the CCN.
In the example where User Equipment (UE) accesses one eNB (base station) and requests contents and then performs a handover to a different eNB before or while the contents are received in the UE, the contents are transferred according to a Pending Interface Table (PIT) before a local CCNx node, and during transmission, the contents conform to a Forwarding Information Base (FIB).
In this example, however, since the UE has already performed a handover to a new eNB, the contents cannot be transferred to the UE anymore.